Together always.......
by Yukishin
Summary: When Chizeta pay a visit to Cephiro, Ferio is forced to marry to keep peace with the chizetans *NO NO NO!!*. Last chapter now up everyone! Ferio/Fuu fic, pleez read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa! Soooooo this is my second fan-fic about the bestest couple in the world, Ferio + Fuu!! *Huggles*

And I have nothing to do with Magic Knight Rayearth *Just a very humble fan ^^;;* they belong to Clamp.

*---------------------------------------------------*

"PUUU!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Ferio looked up from the table, as Umi sped into the room.

"I'll KILL him!!" She screamed, searching under the table. "Where is that stupid puffball??!!!"

No-one answered, as was the safe thing to do.

Finally, Umi gave up her search, and sat at the table, breakfast magically appearing. "Third time this week!" She grumbled, stuffing food into her mouth.

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu, now 19 years old, had come to visit Cephiro, as they always did every month.

Fuu smiled to herself, and quickly glanced at Ferio, across the table. He met her gaze, and she looked down, blushing furiously.

Hikaru grinned happily, and turned to everyone. "I can't wait!! It is today Tatra and Tarta are coming right Ferio? Its gonna be so nice to see them again!"

Ferio nodded, and Umi cheered up quickly. "Really? I just LOVE their style of clothing, so elegant!"

Caldina bit her lip and groaned. "Oh darn, I should stay out of the way I guess."

They all stared at her.

"They want me to come back there, as if!" She added, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Perchance they have guys in Cephiro?" Umi asked, then wished she hadn't as Ascot looked hurt.

"Yah of course!" Caldina laughed.

*----------------------------------------------------------*

"Umi!! Hikaru! They're here!" Fuu called, as the two girls came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ok, ok!! Be honest! Do I look okay??" Umi asked.

"Yes you look lovely Umi-" Fuu laughed, as Hikaru cut in.

"They won't laugh at me will they??..."

"No no no! Lets go!" Fuu grabbed their hands and they ran out of the castle.

*----------------------------------------------*

Tarta and Tatra stood with a girl of about seventeen. She looked nervous, her sparkling dark blue hair swaying in the wind.

Everyone greeted them, and the afternoon flew by. The girl, was called Kaigan, and she was as shy as she looked, but also very pretty. Hikaru had asked Umi why they had brought her, but she had just shrugged.

As the evening grew dark, Umi walked along the halls, and heard voices. Peeping inside, Tarta, Tatra, Kaigan, Ferio and Clef sat at a table.

"Our people are complaining Prince Ferio, Clef. They grow weary of our alliance." Tatra said to the two men.

"And it has lead to one thing." Tarta continued.

Clef frowned. "Surely not war?....."

"Marriage." Tarta answered simply. "Our people would hardly want to be with war with Cephiro if their Queen originated from their homeland."

Ferio cleared his throat. "Marriage??...."

Kaigan blushed, and Umi realized why she had been brought along that day.

"So, Kaigan, fair spirit and face, *Umi felt like saying 'yeah right, no ones perfect!!'* has been brought here." Tatra raised an eyebrow at Ferio, beckoning to Kaigan.

Ferio looked helplessly at Clef, who answered. "If that is what is needed to prevent war. But surely......"

There was silence, until Ferio broke it. "But I- I do not even_ know _Kaigan....."

"Then get to know her. Please Prince Ferio, my sister and I do not want or need war." Tatra looked almost sad.

Ferio let out a long whoosh of air. "But, I am......." He stopped, Umi wishing he would say what she thought he was about to say. He was IN love already, wasn't he?? 

More silence, Kaigan spoke up. "I am, very loyal if that's what you are fearing Prince...." 

Clef nodded. "Then, marriage it shall be." Everyone's heads turned sharply to him, all smiling broadly except Ferio, who looked dumbstruck. 

Tatra clapped her hands. "Wow! This will be perfect! When will it be?" 

"Oh!! And _where_ will it be??" Tarta grinned. 

"Lets say three months from now, but we must keep it quiet. And, how about the castle garden?" Clef suggested. 

"Yes! Of course! I love the flowers there...." Tatra looked dreamy. 

They discussed for a few more minutes, Umi leant against the wall, her face white. What had just happened? It couldn't have...... She breathed heavily, then clasped a hand over her mouth. 'Shhh you idiot!' She scolded herself. 

"Well then! We must be leaving, it is getting late." Tarta giggled. 

It was funny how they suddenly got silly as soon as the marriage had been arranged, Umi thought. 

Footsteps told her they were leaving the room, Umi gasped and hid behind a plant. Tarta and Tatra were giggling and talking excitedly about the wedding dress, Clef walking beside them, while Ferio and Kaigan walked behind, talking also, Ferio seeming a little quiet. 

Umi stared into space. Telling Fuu....... would be harder then ever...... 

"I can't, I just can't......" She said aloud. 

There was someone she could tell.... 

"Hikaru..... yes Hikaru!" Umi cried, jumped to her feet and sped the opposite way, down the halls. 

*----------------------------------------------------* 

"Hikaru, _wake up_! Please!" Umi shook her red haired friend. 

Hikaru groaned as Umi pulled her out of bed. "Whassa wrong??..." 

"Just come, its important." Umi pulled her down the hallway and out into the castle grounds, they stood by a fountain. "Hikaru, do you know, one of the next times we'll be here, we'll be celebrating a wedding." 

"Really??!!" Hikaru cried. "Awesome!"

"No! Its not, Hikaru, I...." Umi couldn't continue, and Hikaru sat her on the fountain edge.

"Umi?......"

"Hikaru, I was walking in the halls, when I heard voices. It was Ferio, Clef, Tatra, Tarta and _Kaigan_...." She said with spite.

Hikaru nodded.

"Tarta and Tatra were saying how Chizita were growing restless with their alliance. Or something, so they needed marriage. Hikaru, Ferio is gonna marry Kaigan!!" She burst out desperately.

Hikaru sat in silence, not being able to say anything. Then she looked up. "What can we do?? Should we tell Fuu??"

"No." Umi decided. "Not yet. The marriage will be in three months."

"Yeah. But, then, Fuu would be heart broken."

"Isn't that obvious??" Umi spat out, making Hikaru recoil. "Sorry...... I'm just worried so much, I almost wish I hadn't overheard."

"Overheard what?" A voice asked from behind.

They turned round and put on fake smiles. "Hi Fuu."

*------------------------------------------------------------*

Like? Don't like? Review!! I might continue if I get six or more reviews ^^ Ja ne for now!


	2. *Chapter Two*

Sooooooo thanx very much for the reviews, I love getting them! Anyway, on with the next chapter!

*-----------------------------------------------------------*

Hikaru jumped in fright and fell into the fountain grabbing onto Umi, pulling her in too.

Fuu watched them with humour, as they stumbled out, Umi grumbling to Hikaru.

They stood ahead of Fuu, quiet. She looked from Umi to Hikaru. "Well?" They both looked at each other uncertainly.

"Overheard what?" She repeated, a curious look on her face.

"Fuu! I overheard, erm, Ascot! He, He's really depressed because, I.... wasn't, y'know." Umi pretended to look worried and confused. Hikaru just stood staring until Umi punched her in the ribs. "I didn't go to you because......"

"She thought you'd be with Ferio!" Hikaru helped her.

Fuu face softened. "Oh Umi, you know I would come to your aid if you ever needed me!"

Umi nodded. She turned to Hikaru. "Well, time to get back in, I'm freezing for sure!" She shivered, and shook off the water dripping from her hair.

Hikaru smiled, "Fuu? Are you coming?"

"Well, I was looking for Ferio to be honest." Fuu looked around. "He wasn't in his room-"

"Ohhh!! But can't we have a girly chat for once??!!" Umi laughed nervously.

Fuu looked taken aback. Her face broke into a smile. "Yes! We haven't talked in ages!"

Hikaru poked Umi in the back and pointed to one of the gardens. Kaigan and Ferio were walking hand in hand, down the gardens, probably having a chat before Kaigan left with Tatra and Tarta.

Immediately, Hikaru and Umi grabbed Fuu's arms, and strolled down the opposite way.

*----------------------------------------------------------*

Breakfast was made by Ascot that morning, and to everyone's surprise, it was delicious.

Umi finished hers quickly, and sat back with a hand on her stomach comfortably. "Aaaaaaah! Isn't this great? Delicious breakfast and no Mokona!" Ascot blushed and soon after, a 'Puu!' sounded through the hallway.

After sitting for a few minutes, Umi got up and brought her plate to the kitchen, finding Ascot chopping something up.

"Ascot!" Umi grinned, making him jump. She walked over to him and he stopped chopping.

"Your breakfast was perfect Ascot! I loved it!" She giggled, feeling a total ditz.

Ascot smiled, and stared into her eyes for a second, then resumed to chopping.

Although she felt a tiny bit uncomfortable, Umi cleared her throat and watched him, finding it interesting how he couldn't stop blushing.

"Ascot? You ok?" Umi put a hand on his right one, which shook.

Ascot gulped, not finding any words. He tore himself away from Umi and walked out of the room.

Umi stood watching him. Did he still have feelings for her??...... She felt so cruel to turn him down like she did. But she never had any feelings for him. Her mind flew to Clef, and she blushed, feeling shamed, because Clef didn't love her anyway.

"Umi? Are you okay?" Hikaru walked in with Fuu, carrying plates and cups.

Umi nodded, smiling. "Just thinking, like you do. I must go and have a bath!!" She laughed and ran off.

Speeding down the hall, Umi caught up with Ferio, who was walking with a pile of washing. Grabbing his arm, he stumbled, and dropped it all.

"Umi??!" He gasped.

Staring at him with a blank face, Umi picked up the washing. "Ferio, could we talk?"

Ferio frowned, he never really spent much time with Umi. They didn't really know eachother as well as he knew Fuu and Hikaru. Why would she suddenly want to talk? He nodded, and placing the clothes aside, they walked outside.

"We never really talk Ferio." Umi said quietly, as they headed out of the castle grounds.

Ferio shook his head. "No I guess not."

As the castle went out of sight, Umi sat Ferio down in a shady patch of a forest.

"Ferio, I know."

Ferio tilted his head to the side. "Know?? Know what?"

Umi looked up to face him. "About you, and...."

"How do you know Umi?......." Ferio couldn't believe it, he only hoped Umi wasn't angry.

"I overheard, not on purpose. But, Ferio. _Fuu_." Umi didn't know what she was pleading for, but if it could help the situation in any way.....

Ferio looked at the floor, but Umi placed a hand underneath his chin and made him look at her. "Ferio, look at me."

He looked troubled. "Umi you know I love Fuu, but as a prince, I have no choice."

"I know Ferio, but how are you going to tell Fuu?"

He shrugged. There was no way to tell Fuu without breaking her heart.

"Maybe you could, tell her Um-"

"No Ferio. I've had enough to do with this, I just want to stay out of it." Umi replied harshly.

A rustle in the bushes made them turn round, and a figure stepped out.

"Kaigan??" The two said at the same time.

She bowed respectfully, and smiled at Umi. "Is this your friend Umi you have told me about?" Smiling at Umi's puzzled description, she continued. "Ferio has told me about you all, and no one else here has such stunningly beautiful hair!"

Umi flushed with pride, completely forgetting who Kaigan was. "Thank you."

Turning to Ferio, Kaigan grinned. "I thought I'd come and explore my new home. Miss Umi, did you know we are going to marry?"

Umi shook her head, putting on a forced smile. "I did not! Congratulations!"

Kaigan put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Well, I should be going again!" She put her arms around Ferio's shoulders and pressed her lips to his. "Je ne Kawaii-kodomo!" She whispered, loud enough for Umi to hear.

Walking off the opposite way from them, there was silence. Umi turned to Ferio, feeling lost.

"She's a nice girl." Umi noted.

"Yeah......" Ferio answered, collapsing onto a tree stump.

"But, you have to tell Fuu okay?" Umi finished the conversation.

"I know, I know. I've got just the plan, K?" Ferio gave Umi a friendly hug. "I know you care about Fuu too, and I'm glad you look out for her."

*-------------------------------------------------------*

Umi laughed softly, Mokona purring on her lap. Hikaru whispered something to Lantis, and they kissed, making Umi feel sick in a joking kind of way.

Everyone sat by a warm fire, some were dozing off.

Fuu sat confused, Ferio had just gone and sat next to Umi and Ascot, ignoring her. She still had had a good time, Presea making jokes next to her, and Caldina on the other side, moaning about a broken nail, but the thought of him ignoring her still hung around in her negative thoughts.

As the others talked in little groups, Umi turned to Ascot, who was sitting next to her. "Ascot," She asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm sorry Umi about earlier. Can we forget it happened? Please?"

"Of course!" Umi pecked him on the cheek, and sat down again, only to hear Ferio get up and stand in the middle of the room.

"Erm, ok everyone, I thought, since tomorrow is supposed to be a great day. We could go fishing at the lake, and eat lunch there. We don't usually do anything like that, so you know....." He broke off, waiting for everyone's response.

"Yay!" Hikaru clapped her hands. "Can we please??!! I love picnics!"

Caldina nodded. "An' maybe 'ah can get a tan!"

Umi agreed. "Yeah, it will be nice to get out once in a while. Hikaru, Fuu and I remembered to bring our swimming stuff!"

Ferio nodded, smiling. "Then, how's about we invite Lady Aska, Tatra, Tarta and the rest?"

Everyone agreed, with nods and smiles. Umi sat confused, he was going to bring Kaigan?? Why? Was he going to embarrass Fuu in front of Kaigan? Nasty thoughts swam through her head, Fuu being laughed at and made fun of. But then, Ferio was too good a guy to do anything like that?.....

It was all set, tomorrow would be the day. They would go by foot etc.

*--------------------------------------------------------*

Like it? I'm not sure whether I should continue, but if you guys want me to then I'll finish it! ^.^

Luv Yukishin


	3. *Chapter Three*

Just wanna say thank you sooooooo much for the nice reviews, I've decided to carry on w/ the fic ^^ 

Enjoy and reivew!!

*-------------------------------------------------*

"Fuu!!" Umi screamed through the darkness.

"Umi! Help me!!" She called.

Umi spotted a glowing Fuu, hanging on to a falling building edge. She ran towards her, but someone stood in the way.

"You must leave her." The woman told her, her dark brown hair swaying in the wind.

"Leave?!" Umi gasped. "But! I can't!"

She stared straight at Umi with a vacant look, her decision firm.

"Please! She is my best friend! She and Hikaru!" Umi cried.

The woman lifted her arm and a powerful aura threw Umi to the floor. "Only her beloved may save her." She replied.

Umi lay there, calling out Ferio's name. "Ferio FERIO!!!!!! Where are you?? Help Fuu!! FERIO!!!!"

The woman shook her head, her eyes sad. "No, he has someone, he is taken."

"Then, then........ NOO!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

*----------------------------------------------------------*

"Umi, wake up!"

Umi looked her, Fuu had her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay???"

Umi nodded shakily, just a dream, just a dream.........

"Its time to go, everyone's waiting, we left you to sleep until you were awake....."

"I guess I overslept....." Umi forced a smile. "Give me afew minutes, ok?" 

She nodded, smiling, and walked out. 

Umi ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a whoosh of air. 

*----------------------------------------------------------* 

"So Umi......" Hikaru asked, as the group walked through the forest. "Are you ok?" 

"Yes....just a bad dream......." Umi answered. 

"Shit......" Hikaru swore. "I thought you'd been hurt or something, when we heard you scream......" 

Lady Aska with Mokona up ahead, were shouting to the others to get a move on. 

"Oh! Its so great! We can do some fishing!" Aska was saying excitedly, her voice accompanied by squeals of 'Puu!' 

Ferio was trying to prevent Kaigan from walking with him, in case she tried to kiss him, or link arms with him. He was trying to walk with Fuu, but she was always surrounded by Tatra and Tarta. 

Umi and Hikaru reached Aska, and they stared at the river below. It was shallow, and the water was practically sparkling with cleanness. 

Ascot and Caldina walked over the the waters edge, and when Caldina gave the thumbs up sign, she pushed Ascot in. 

Suddenly, it was a game of 'who falls in the water first', Lantis picked Hikaru up, and dumped her in the deeper end. 

"Ferio!! Lets go and swim!" Kaigan sang joyfully, grabbing his arm. 

Ferio hesitated, looking around, should he??...... But he basically had no choice, as Kaigan slipped, and they both tumbled in. 

Umi grinned, sitting on a rock. She hadn't touched the water yet, she didn't want it to make her feel comfortable and carefree, she had big problems to worry about. Watching Ferio and Kaigan like a hawk, she gasped aloud, when she placed a kiss on his lips. Swinging her head this way and that, searching for Fuu. Had she seen? Then again, she thought, where WAS Fuu? 

She had no time to wonder, as Hikaru came up to her, grabbed her leg, and pulled her in. 

Her back hit the riverbed with a thunk, and she writhed in pain. Gasping for air, Umi reached out her hand, and found that she couldn't move. It wasn't her back, it was power....... Forcing her to stay under the water......... Ok, so Umi was a water goddess, but breathing in water was impossible, as she fought for air. 

Suddenly, the last breath leaving her, everything went black. 

*-----------------------------------------------------------------* 

Umi looked up, oh no.... not here again?...... the darkness swirled around her and the same tall, brown haired woman stood beside her. 

"Are you also disappointed?" She asked. 

Umi frowned. "Wha? Disappointed in _what_ exactly???"

"I see not......." She blinked. "We give second chances to those that are......"

"Are what???? Can you even hear me??!!...." Umi yelled.

The woman nodded, and started to walk away from her.

"No wait!! Tell me!! Tell me whats going on!!" Umi cried, she cursed when the blackness slowly faded to colours.......

*--------------------------------------------------------------*

"Umi!! Wake up!!"

Umi opened her eyes to find Fuu shaking her. Everyone was crowded around, looking worried.

"I thought, I, was, dead!" Umi choked.

Hikaru burst into tears and she grabbed hold of Umi's arm. "Umi! Truely I never meant to pull you under!! It was an accident!!"

Umi smiled. "No Hikaru, I know it was an accident. I just got stuck under the water, K?"

Hikaru nodded, sniffing.

"Besides, I'm okay now." Umi continued. "I'm sorry that I caused worry......"

Presea smiled. "Its fine, we best be heading back. Everyone is freezing it seems!"

Nearly everyone was shivering, and as it was sunset, the water had gone freezing cold.

*----------------------------------------------------*

"There Umi, its okay. The rocks must have been sharp, and there must have been seaweed or something..." Presea finished healing Umi's back. It ached, but that was better than it pouring with blood.

"Yes........" Umi stared into space, should she tell Presea??.....

"Umi?? Is everything alright?"

Umi nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired....."

Presea nodded and helped her up. Umi walked out of the room, heading for her bedroom.

*----------------------------------------------------*

Umi limped along the halls, and heard voices again. _Great, _she thought, like I need to eavesdrop more than I've already done....

"This is perfect Clef!" Tatra was laughing, staring at a piece of parchment. "My, you have cool ideas!"

Clef bowed, "Thank you ladies. Only the best for the most important wedding in history!"

Umi scowled, and carried on though the halls and into her room.

"Umi! Umi! Are you okay now??" Hikaru ran to her, she had been sitting next to Fuu on Umi's chairs near her window.

"Yes...." Umi answered. "I have to tell you something you guys......."

Hikaru searched her face, obviously wondering if it was about Ferio and Kaigan. Umi shook her head.

They sat down, as Umi closed the door.

"Ok, earlier.... when I, was under the water." Umi watched Hikaru go red with guilt. "I wasn't caught by seaweed, or anything like that...... girls, it was _power_. It was forcing me under the water." Umi stopped, looking at both of them.

Hikaru nodded. "Umi..... if you're saying this to make me not feel guilty, don't."

Umi frowned. "No, thats the truth I swear, but if you're not ready to believe me then-"

"No no no no Umi, we believe you. But Hikaru does feel a little guilty." Fuu interupted.

Umi looked agitated, and Fuu stopped talking.

"Yes, but I _am_ telling the truth, which means someone might be out to get me....."

*-----------------------------------------------------------*

I'm sorry about the delay, I had writers block as usual x.x;; Next chapter will be up soon, see ya!!

Yukishin


	4. *Chapter Four*

Usual stuff, Rayearth doesn't belong to me *Cries* they belong to the imaginative Clamp...... Oh!! And Kaigan and the woman with the brown hair *I should think of a name......* belong to me ^^

Oh oh oh! This chapter has alot more of F+F just as people wanted ^^

*------------------------------------------------------------*

The month flew by, which meant two more months till the wedding. The dread in the pit of Umi's stomach grew and it made her nervous and unstable when the concept of Kaigan came up.

Hikaru had tried to wipe the marriage off her mind completely, and it had worked, until she saw Fuu talk about what she should buy for Valentine's day:

_"So many things!" Fuu had laughed. "What can I buy him???!!"_

_Hikaru had looked around. "Fuu, the people of Cephiro don't know what Valentine's Day is."_

_"I know, but I feel I should get him something!" Hikaru had heard Fuu argue._

Hikaru stretched and looked out of the window. Rain, AGAIN.

"DAMN!!" She swore, when she saw Tatra, Tarta and Kaigan walking towards the castle. They all looked up, and Hikaru ducked out of sight before they could see her.

Hikaru fumbled with her plait for a second, then stood up and ran down the hallway to Umi's room. She sat on the floor painting a china doll's face.

"Umi!!"

Umi beamed and pointed to the doll. "Isn't she kawaii? I made her from scratch!"

"Dolls can wait, ok?" Hikaru said hurriedly. "_She_ is here."

Umi groaned, and without a word, they ran down the hallway.

*------------------------------------------------------*

As they reached the front door, the three Chisetan's stood looking around.

"Umi Hikaru!" Tatra grinned to them, her long hair drenched from the rain.

They both gave a half smile, and looked at eachother.

"Aaaaa, er what brings you here may we ask?......" Umi questioned.

"Ohhh!! Kaigan has come to see her beloved Ferio of course!" Tarta giggled.

Hikaru forced a smile. "Uh huh.... we'll..... lead you to him...."

*-------------------------------------------------------*

Holding the valentines gift gently in her hand, Fuu walked down to Ferio's room. She thought he would like it, sweets, cakes, emeralds. Anything for him.

She giggled excitedly, imagining the look on his face when he unwrapped the gift.

Knocking on his door, Fuu waited for a minute or two, then creaked the door open a crack, peeking inside.

To her horror, that Kaigan girl, was sitting on his bed with him, talking. Sitting very close together.......

"Oh Ferio, I just can't wait, it'll be so fun!!" Kaigan was giggling to him.

"Yeah...." Came his reply, like a bored murmur. "It will."

"Oh dear!!" She looked to the window. "Its hailing outside."

Ferio sharply turned to the window. "Darn......"

"Whats wrong?" Kaigan asked, looking worried. "You don't seem yourself...."

"Just....... nothing, I'm just tired...." He answered.

"Perhaps this'll cheer you up." Kaigan bent over and..... _kissed_ him. Fuu held in a gasp. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a _real_ kiss. One like the ones Ferio had given herself.

Dropping the gift to the floor, Fuu fled up the hall, tears streaming down her face.

*------------------------------------------------------*

"Hey Fuu, good afternoon." Umi heard Fuu enter, not looking up.

A sob came from Fuu, and Umi spun round. "Fuu?!"

"So, thats what you were hiding Umi, I _knew_ it." Fuu cried angrily, grabbing Umi by the shoulders.

"What???!!" Umi gasped, as Fuu shook her.

"About Kaigan, that stupid slag!" Fuu spat.

Umi prized Fuu's nails away from her skin, and grabbed her wrists. "_Fuu_." She grimaced, trying not to sound so mad. "First of all, Hikaru and I didn't want you to be upset since we're your best friends. And two, its _not _Ferio's fault."

Fuu's anger subsided, and she looked sad.

"Fuu, do you think he's as thrilled with this marriage as you are?? He doesn't want to be married."

Fuu burst into tears. She faced Umi. "Should I go talk to him?....."

Umi nodded. "Yes Fuu."

*-----------------------------------------------------*

"Come in." Ferio sat on his bed alone, as a knock sounded.

Fuu walked in quietly.

"Fuu!" Ferio got up nervously, and opened his arms for a hug. Fuu ignored it.

"Ferio.... why-why-" Fuu broke into tears again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ferio stood shocked, not knowing what to do. "Fuu- I."

"But why??"

"I didn't want you to be upset...." Ferio walked over to her and held her face with his hands.

She bit her lip, tears running down her cheeks.

Ferio lent down and kissed her gently. Fuu made no effort to carry on the kiss, and he gave up.

"I'm sorry Ferio." Fuu lent against his chest, crying.

He held her head, and hugged her. They stood silently, until Fuu looked up.

"Ferio..... how can I still love you?" Fuu asked quietly.

Ferio sighed. "Fuu.... I'll never stop loving you, because I don't love Kaigan."

To his surprise, Fuu leant up and kissed him on the lips.

*------------------------------------------------------* 

Wow! I made an effort to do the next chapter ^^ That's not like me!

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!

~Yukishin~


	5. *Chapter Five*

Hi there!! Chapter five!!!!

Okay, a reviewer misses Lantis and Lafarga, more of them in this chapter and sorry I've missed out other characters as well!

*--------------------------------------------------------*

Umi swore, hurling a teddy bear across the room. "Of all things, why did she come today??!!"

Umi had watched Kaigan go in Ferio's room, and after to returning to her own room, Fuu had come in crying. Fuu had _seen_ Kaigan kissing Ferio, she _knew_ about everything. Kaigan had gone out to the castle grounds for some fresh air, and as far as Umi knew, Fuu had gone in to see Ferio.

"Hey look, I know its not that she means to be in the way of a perfect love!" Umi said angrily to herself, retrieving the teddy bear and hugging it. "In fact, Kaigan is a great girl. But Ferio and Fuu belong together!"

A knock at the door made her jump. "Who is it?" She asked.

The door opened and Hikaru peeped inside. "Its me. Who were you talking to?"

"Just myself....." Umi sighed.

Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder. "Confused, huh?"

Umi looked at the floor, resting her chin on her hands. "The usual. Hikaru, did I tell you that Fuu found out?"

Hikaru shook her head frowning. "You mean all that work to keep quiet for nothing??!"

"Yah......"

Hikaru huffed and sat next to Umi. "Umi.... do you ever wish we'd never come to Cephiro?"

Umi looked shocked. "Never! Why do you ask?"

"Well, Fuu wouldn't be heartbroken....." Hikaru stated.

Umi murmured her reply, and they sat in silence for a minute. When the door creaked open it made them both jump.

Caldina and Lafarga entered. Caldina giggled. "Sorry gals, didn't mean to frighten 'ya!"

They both grinned.

Lafarga cleared his throat. "Theres someone downstairs waiting for you two."

Hikaru jumped up. "Who?"

"You'll see." Caldina winked.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just need to change my clothes." Umi told them.

*---------------------------------------------------------*

Hikaru pushed open the castle doors, and screamed in joy when she saw the people she had missed for a long time.

"Eagle! Lantis! Zazu, Geo!" Hikaru ran to Lantis and practically leapt into his arms.

Autozam had been hit by a *Luckily* small meteorite months earlier. The four men had gone to restore one of the towns to it's original state.

Eagle, who was resting in a small machine, smiled.

"Oh Eagle......" Hikaru pressed her hands to the glass that surrounded him. "Are you feeling better?"

Eagle nodded. "Yes...... a little better." He almost whispered.

"Excuse me........" A voice asked behind them all.

Hikaru jumped, she _knew_ that voice. "Kaigan!" She forced a grin.

"I'm, not, er, butting in am I? Its just I don't believe we've met?" Kaigan asked quietly.

Caldina smiled. "Of course not hon!" She turned to the visitors. "This is Kaigan, from Chizeta, betrothed to Prince Ferio......"

Eagle and Lantis glanced at Hikaru, she raised an eyebrow as if to say, I'll explain later.

Come to think of it, where was Fuu? Hikaru searched around, was she crying in her room or something?

Umi walked out, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. 

"Oh my god!!" She gasped. "I haven't seen you guys since ever!" 

They all smiled at her, and she hugged the three of them. Turning to Eagle, she smiled. "Hi Eagle, are you feeling well?" 

He nodded. Umi turned to Kaigan and froze for a second. "Hey Kaigan....." She said finally. 

Kaigan simply nodded, smiling politely. "Hello Umi." 

Clef cleared his throat. "How has the town been getting on? How are the people?" 

Zazu blinked, then answered. "Its doing okay...... some things are hard to restore. The lake nearby was polluted, we've spent half our time restoring it." 

Geo nodded sadly. "We've had afew deaths, and some people seriously injured, when we found them. But luckily, most of the people were attending a meeting at the other side of the town when the meteorite struck the lake." 

Presea bowed to them all. "Would you all come in now? We should go have something to eat." 

Everyone agreed instantly, and followed her inside.

Hikaru stood with Lantis and Eagle, watching them go.

Lantis raised an eyebrow. "What's this about the marriage of Prince Ferio?"

Hikaru let out a huff. "A very complicated story......."

"From what I know about Fuu and Ferio I'm sure it is....." Eagle comforted her.

*----------------------------------------------------------*

Fuu sat in Ferio's lap, sighing both sadly and happily. He patted her back, and stared into space, thinking, wishing......

"Maybe I should just go back to Tokyo forever..." Fuu said sadly.

"That won't do any good, besides, Umi and Hikaru need you to be able to come here." Ferio answered.

Fuu nodded. "Yes, it would be selfish of me to desert them like that..."

They stared into each-other's eyes, and didn't even notice when the door opened.

"Ferio sweety, I've missed you more than- Ferio!"

They both turned to see... Kaigan. Her face had gone pale and she looked angry......

*------------------------------------------------------------*

*Duh duh duuuuuh*

I finally managed to get off my lazy butt and finish this chapter ^^

All I can ask of you all is, review!

~Yukishin~


	6. *Chapter Six* *The Final Chapter*

Hey!! Chapter 6!

First, I'd like to thank Joanni, who has read my others fics, and reviewed them, put me on her fave authors list, AND even asked me to email her for the next chapters ^^ Thanks for your support Joanni. And everyone else, for reviewing my fics, Thank you!

By the way, when you read Kaigan Aoi, Aoi is just her second name, k?

*---------------------------------------------------*

Ferio and Fuu turned at the same time, their faces wearing the same expression.

"Ferio??" Kaigan repeated.

Ferio didn't reply, clearly searching for an answer. 

"Well?" Kaigan spat. 

"Kaigan, its just......" 

"Just what?" Kaigan cried, her face spilling over with tears. 

*---------------------------------------------------* 

Umi sat on her bed, dozing off. No, she must stay awake....... Fuu might need to talk..... must stay awake........ 

*---------------------------------------------------* 

"You return again I see?" 

Umi looked up to see the same woman who had been appearing in her dreams. 

"Just what is this all about? Is it really a dream?" Umi stood up shakily. 

"Both life and dreams....." 

Umi shook her head, trying to understand. "What did you mean when you said 'Am I disappointed?'" 

"You were not, it is unimportant for now." 

"Just tell me already!" Umi screeched. 

"In Love." She answered. 

"Disappointed in love?" Umi forced herself to understand, but to no avail. "If I'm not, then who is? Fuu?" 

"Fuu Hououji was never disappointed." 

"Then Kaigan?" 

"Correct......" The woman turned to walk away, but Umi grabbed her shoulder. 

"Just what are you talking about?" 

"Kaigan Aoi, is not of this time." 

"Meaning?" Umi grew impatient. 

"Kaigan grew up, and died, as we all do. But she never experienced true love." 

Umi frowned. "What?" 

"Her 'lover' cheated on her, and heartbroken, Kaigan committed suicide. She never found anyone before him, and that was her aim in life, to fall in love." The woman continued. 

"That was her aim?!" Umi scoffed. "Love isn't everything!" 

"We are all different." She gave Umi a piercing stare. "When I walked upon Cephiro, I was a powerful sorceress, so after I died my spirit lived to help others in need." 

"Soooooo, you gave Kaigan another chance? To fall in love right?" Umi understood, but she didn't think it was right. "To fall in love with someone, it ruined a perfect couple!" 

The woman shrugged. "It was what she would have wanted, after what happened to her in her previous life." 

"But its wrong! And what if Ferio wants to be with Fuu, what will Kaigan do?!" 

The woman sadly looked into the distance. "Whatever her heart feels, Kaigan will do....."

Umi gasped. "She might try to kill everyone though!"

"Its possible."

"This is bad, let me get away from here! Please!" Umi screamed.

*----------------------------------------------------------------*

"Ferio! Answer me!!" Kaigan screamed, lunging for him.

Fuu fell off Ferio's lap and onto the floor as he managed to dodge Kaigan.

"Who do you love?!" Kaigan yelled, grabbing Fuu's arm. "Me or her?"

Ferio looked from Kaigan to Fuu. "Fuu."

"What?..........."

"Fuu...." He repeated.

Kaigan let go of Fuu's wrist, and slapped her round the face.

"Hey!" Ferio stood up. "Thats enough Kaigan!"

Kaigan ignored him, pushing her thumb into Fuu's neck, making her feel faint. "You ruined my love, I hate you!"

Fuu struggled, feeling weaker and weaker. "I- I never ruined anything....." She choked.

Ferio ran to them, and raised his arm to punch Kaigan. "Let go of her before I kill you!"

She ignored him again, and he threw down his arm....

"Nnngh." He groaned, his arm had been stopped by magic.

Kaigan laughed *They do that alot don't they?!* "I'm not as weak as you'd think honey. I've been here causing all the trouble."

Fuu coughed, the colours around her were fading. "What?"

"It was I who almost drowned Umi, I would have, but that fool Ascot ran past me and I fell over!" Kaigan explained.

"Wait! What does Umi have to do with this??" Ferio shouted, trying to force his arm to make contact with Kaigan's face.

"She didn't agree with this wedding, she tried to stop it. Now she is trapped in a world of dreams forever! And that weed Hikaru, she won't be around for long either once I'm finished with you Fuu!" Kaigan smiled with pleasure at Fuu's cries of agony.

Ferio watched the glassy eyes of Fuu, if he didn't break the spell soon, then she would die. "Fuu!"

"Hahah- Oh!!" Kaigan was knocked out of the way, by a red figure.

"Hikaru?" Fuu whispered, massaging her throat.

Hikaru grinned, pinning Kaigan to the floor, while Ferio ran to Fuu.

*-------------------------------------------------------------*

Swirling colours told Umi she was waking up........ staring at her room around her with a relief she'd never had.

*-------------------------------------------------------------*

Everyone's eyes were on a sobbing Kaigan, who lay on the floor.

Umi entered, but to everyone's surprise, she walked over to Kaigan, and patted her gently on the back. "Its okay, I understand......" She soothed her.

Hikaru and Fuu stared at her, but Umi only shook her head, mouthing, 'I'll tell you later'.

Presea and Clef ran into the room.

"What has happened?" Clef asked, looking from Kaigan, to the weak Fuu.

Presea blinked. "I'll go send for Tatra and Tarta."

Clef tended to Fuu, after afew seconds, he sat knelt beside Kaigan, who's head was on Umi's knees.

"Kaigan Aoi, can you hear me?" He murmured to her.

"Uh huh." She sniffed.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" He questioned. "Do you belong in this world?"

She only sobbed and Umi stared at Clef, did he know something had been going on from the start?

*----------------------------------------------------------*

"Thank you Fuu, Ferio, I hope you have a good life together...." Kaigan bowed respectfully to them both.

They smiled back, nodding.

About a week had passed, all had been sorted out, and now Kaigan was returning to Chiseta with her mistresses. The marriage had of course been cancelled, but Kaigan had taken it all well, considering what she had been through.

She turned to Hikaru. "I'll miss you, goodbye Hikaru."

She reached out a hand to shake it, but Hikaru burst into tears, and hugged her.

Finally, reaching Umi, Kaigan grinned. "I hear you're a good fencer Umi, I must come to your world some time and watch you."

Umi hugged her, and Kaigan caught up with Tatra and Tarta, dissappearing.

Umi had decided to keep Kaigan's past a secret, only telling Clef, maybe she'd tell Fuu and Hikaru..... but she wasn't sure.

Everyone walked back into the castle, leaving only Ferio and Fuu behind.

"So, everything's back to normal...." Was all Fuu could say.

Ferio nodded, putting a hand around her waist, and pulling her to him.

"Yep." He answered, kissing her. "Back to normal."

*----------------------------------------------------------*

Kawaii ^^

What did you think????? Hope ya thought the story wasn't too boring....... ^^;;, I try my best....... what with this writer's block neways..... 

Btw, my next fic.... it won't be about the bestest couple, I think I should start writing other fics ^^;;

Je ne!

~Yukishin~


End file.
